


牛郎织“女”？

by sjzjzksnxnji



Category: all九良 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjzjzksnxnji/pseuds/sjzjzksnxnji
Summary: 尚九熙:走不走?何九华:干啥切?尚九熙:偷衣服。何九华:你还有这癖好?尚九熙:当然不是啦～孟哥说偷凡人一件衣服能得一媳妇儿。何九华:还有这种好事?尚九熙:试一试啦～何九华:那你等我一下。尚九熙:你要干啥？何九华:叫上老秦，省的他见天儿烦我





	牛郎织“女”？

**Author's Note:**

> 尚九熙:走不走?
> 
> 何九华:干啥切?
> 
> 尚九熙:偷衣服。
> 
> 何九华:你还有这癖好?
> 
> 尚九熙:当然不是啦～孟哥说偷凡人一件衣服能得一媳妇儿。
> 
> 何九华:还有这种好事?
> 
> 尚九熙:试一试啦～
> 
> 何九华:那你等我一下。
> 
> 尚九熙:你要干啥？
> 
> 何九华:叫上老秦，省的他见天儿烦我

01.

另一头，自从那次在温泉被孟鹤堂弄晕，周九良就再也没有见过他了，颇有点提起裤子不认账的架势。但是周九良除了腰疼了两天，难过了一小下下，没有什么过多的表现。

俗话说天上一天地上一年，这句话还是有点道理的，天上短短几个时辰，周九良这边已经是几天了。

那个地方又开始痒了，自从被孟鹤堂开苞后，周九良老感觉那个地方是空空的，缺点东西来填满那里。周九良时常被这个想法吓一跳，怎么能想那种事情呢？就算那次叫的那么……但也是不得已的啊。

到了晚上，周九良又牵着牛去了温泉，但他这次学机灵了，多准备了一身衣服，放在温泉边，让牛好好看着，自己回家睡大觉。

牛: 我**你个**

第二天早上去看，那身衣服动都没动。心想:他应该不来了吧。

到了晚上，抱着一nei nei 的侥幸心理，周九良特意穿了一身暗色的衣服，月亮弯成一道钩，夜里比那天黑多了。

“天助我也! 终于可以痛痛快快洗个澡啦！”

周九良今天特意没有牵牛，那么大头黄牛太惹眼了。脱掉那身粗布衫，钻进水里，热乎乎的水让周九良舒服了不少，但是两腿之间还是空空的。

想要被填满。

这个想法又一次冒出来，周九良赶紧摇了摇头，自己怎么老有这种虎狼想法。虽说心里是这么想的，但是手还是轻轻摸下去，中指扫过那条紧闭的小缝。周九良真是不明白，为什么偏偏是他长出了这个东西……

这次周九良一直看着衣服，打算匆匆洗完就回家，忽然，一道影子闪过，周九良瞪大了眼睛，天比上次的黑，他根本看不清那身衣服到底丢没丢。

“你说咱仨能娶一个人吗？”一个声音冒出来。

“应、应该能吧，实在不行让他娶了咱仨，都一样都一样。”一个声音不确定地说。

周九良有点方，现在只想看看岸边的衣服在不在，然后穿上赶紧回家。这么想着，周九良往岸边挪，水里不好走路，只能一步一步艰难地移动着。

忽然，一只大手环住周九良的腰往怀里一带，光裸的后背贴上那人结实的胸膛。周九良惊呼一声，“你、你放开我 ! ”

身后的人充耳不闻，另一只手顺着腰窝缓缓滑到柔软的臀部，不轻不重地揉捏。

“孟、孟鹤堂?”周九良试探性的叫了声。

臀瓣被人重重地掐了一下，周九良吃痛，那人侧头，吮吸着周九良的颈窝。

“是秦霄贤，才不是孟鹤堂。”

周九良呼吸一窒，秦霄贤又是谁？

“嗯……用你们凡人的说法应该是你的夫君。”

“你知道我在想什么? !”

“对啊，”秦霄贤的手已经绕到前端，抠弄着那个小眼，“你的衣服已经被我们拿走了，所以你就是我们的人了。”

“嗯啊……你放开我……你们……才不是……”  
被开苞后，身体就变得格外敏感，这让周九良有点害怕。

“夫人怎么可以这么说呢？”又一个声音传来，黑暗中，周九良只能看见一个身影。

尚九熙的手已经探到了周九良双腿间的蜜穴，现在已经张开了一个小口。中指在穴口徘徊了一会儿，就猛的一下整根插进去搅动。

“啊～出去……出去……”周九良一下子软了身子，倒在秦霄贤怀中。

“宝贝儿这样就不行了？那一会儿换上更大的可怎么办呢？”说着，又插进去一根手指，在里面戳弄着。

“哈啊～你……不要……”周九良的蜜穴本来就生的窄小，在没有任何前戏的情况下进入肯定是受不住的，挣扎着想要逃开却被秦霄贤紧紧搂住腰。

感觉有一小股淫液濡湿了他的手指，尚九熙开始加快速度，秦霄贤也狠狠撸动周九良可怜的小玉茎，在周九良一声尖叫后，小穴和小肉棒同时达到高潮。周九良一下绷直了身子，过了一会儿又靠在秦霄贤怀里。

但是那两人可没打算放过他，秦霄贤架起周九良的双腿，让他脱离水面，小孩把尿似的呈现给尚九熙。

周九良微微颤抖，浑身挂满了水珠，蜷起的脚趾还在滴水，翘起的玉茎前端吐出一点点乳白色液体，蜜穴也不断收缩着，像是期待着什么。周九良这幅淫荡的样子就这样暴露在月光之下。

尚九熙实在是忍不了了，准备提枪上阵。周九良看到那根粗长到恐怖的性器，挣扎起来。

“不可以……不可以……进不来的……”周九良急得眼泪都下来了，他甚至怀疑那根肉棒会把自己撑坏。

尚九熙抹去周九良的眼泪，诱哄道“宝贝儿乖，会很舒服的。”说完，不等周九良什么反应就尽根没入，深深嵌入周九良体内。小人顿时说不出话了，眼神涣散，小嘴微张，一副失神的样子。

随着尚九熙的抽插，周九良渐渐回神，这种感觉他有点熟悉，“嗯唔～你……你别顶那里……”  
尚九熙太清楚他顶到了哪里，一边发了狠地往那处撞，一边说着荤话，“顶到九良子宫了吗？”

“啊～不要……顶～”

“顶? 宝贝儿是嫌夫君不够用力吗？那就努力一点满足我们宝贝儿吧……”尚九熙故意曲解了周九良的意思，跟打桩机似的狠狠操干。

“啊唔～慢点～会坏掉……哈啊～”

秦霄贤在一旁看得眼红，用尚九熙抽出时带出的大股淫水给后穴做润滑。周九良顿时意识到不对劲，赶紧求饶，“后……啊～后面不可以……求求你……哈啊～”秦霄贤不理他的话，仍然专心致志地给后穴做润滑。

周九良害怕极了，也管不了那么多了，“神、神仙大人……你……唔～操前面的小穴好不好？唔啊～后面……痛……”

秦霄贤做完润滑，在周九良脸上嘬了一口，“九良乖，神仙也是要吃肉的啊……”说完就把肉棒塞到周九良的后穴里，周九良疯狂摇着头，眼泪就像断了线的珠子。

突然，在秦霄贤的东西入完了后，秦霄贤放下了周九良的双腿，哗一声周九良双腿落水。

“啊！”周九良喊完这一声就没了声响，涎水顺着嘴角流下。周九良不比那二人高，只能踮起脚尖，但是没什么作用，可以说周九良唯一的支撑点就是那两根肉棒。

还没等周九良缓过劲来，两个人就铆足了劲儿操干，像是在比赛一样，一定要比个高下。周九良可惨了，呜呜啊啊叫个不停，秦霄贤一直在顶他的前列腺，而尚九熙一直在他的子宫口研磨。

终于在周九良不知道第几次高潮中，两人齐齐射在他体内。子宫口早早被尚九熙顶开，含住所有的精液。在秦霄贤拔出来时，周九良的后穴就流出大股大股的精液，在水里消散。

要不是秦霄贤扶着他，他真有可能淹没在温泉里。周九良喘着粗气，小脸通红，浑身上下都在颤抖，一副被操开了的样子。

“喂!”

不属于他们三个人的声音切切实实把周九良吓了一跳，他以为被人发现了，推拒着秦霄贤的怀抱，“你、你放开我……”可他忘了，刚才秦霄贤可是把他举起来的人，软软的抗拒更像是一种诱惑。

尚九熙招呼了一声，“你怎么才来啊？”

“我不就是比你们慢一会嘛。”

看到他们认识，周九良竟松了口气。看着何九华朝他走过来，恐惧漫上心头，挣扎着想要逃走，却被秦霄贤死死禁锢着，看着何九华粗长的肉棒长驱直入。

温暖柔软的蜜穴包容着何九华的粗大，舒服得他闷哼一声，掰开周九良的大腿狠狠抽插，顶到最里就要研磨，像是要破开那刚刚闭合的小口。

“嗯～嗯啊～求求你……啊～停下……坏掉了……要坏了……”

何九华亲吻着周九良艳红的小嘴，“嗯……宝贝儿乖……不怕，不会坏的……”

最后，周九良只能软软地挂在何九华身上，收缩着小穴接受他的精液，咬住他的肩头“坏人 ! 坏神仙 ! 我讨厌你 ! ”眼里蓄满了泪水，就是不肯掉。

何九华安慰性的拍拍周九良后背，“宝贝儿冷不冷？”

周九良委屈地点点头，“唔!”

“那我们回家做吧！”

“不要不要 ! 九良会坏的! ”

但最后还是会到周九良的小房子里日了个爽，上回我们就了解到，神仙大人的体力不是凡人所能匹敌的!


End file.
